


Alas de Unión [Fic CherriMoth] (Au Hazbin Hotel)

by Sharuks140



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharuks140/pseuds/Sharuks140
Summary: Principalmente esta historia está hecha para quienes les agrada este ship fanon así que si te gusta esta pareja te invito a darle una oportunidad a este fic que hago con mucho cariño y empeño⚠️[Hay Que Saber]⚠️×No estaba planeado para ser un Au, La cosa es que toma algunos detalles de la obra original×Los personajes usados aquí ya saben que pertenece a Vivziepop de su serie animada Hazbin Hotel×La unico de mi propiedad es la historia que esta 100% Elaborada por mi×Esto es para disfrutar de la ship y pasar un buen rato leyendo, cualquier comentario debe ser respetuoso (Es primera vez que hago un fic de una ship)Bueno sin más que añadir ¡espero que lo disfrutes! ^^
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Cherri Bomb & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

Un Apellido de Poder es como se le denomina a esa magia única que comparten los miembros de una familia entre sí, Así te podrían explicar brevemente si te lo preguntas…

Aunque; si te preguntas que de donde viene ese tipo de magia... Todo el mundo sin lugar a dudas, A quién sea que cuestiones te respondería que su origen es desconocido

Es común llegar a conocer a algunas familias de Apellido de Poder con una magia diferente a otras, sin importar si es de alto o bajo nivel en la sociedad, es mucha la variedad la verdad, Los Magne por ejemplo, reconocidos por todos por el gran poder que les otorga su apellido y, a parte, son quienes portan la batuta para reinar estás vastas tierras 

No todas las familias llevan un apellido de ese tipo. Por eso las que sí lo tienen se les consideran que son seres bendecidos e incluso afortunados 

Sin embargo la situación no es del todo trivial, han pasado hechos terribles por un uso de ella con intenciones viles, sea toda la familia o un solo individuo de el, es muy probable que se dejen dominar por sus deseos de avaricia y egoísmo, es la principal perdición de ellos mismos así como del resto de la gente

Ha sucedido antes y puede seguir sucediendo

Por eso se les tiene un ojo especial a estas familias que a la gran mayoría que son comunes, es gracias a eso que hasta estos días todo marcha con tranquilidad y sin ningún tipo de problemas en la sociedad 

Pero. A lo muy lejano y profundo cada vez haciéndose más fuerte…

Sin ser conscientes, Una oscuridad se acerca y acecha inminente, Las personas comenzarán a vivir con un miedo creciente y sin saber qué les deparará el futuro siendo inferiores a aquellos sedientos de poder a una nueva magnitud 

Recorre el camino que lleva esta historia protagonizada por una simple dama de compañía y una ladronzuela audaz que deberán detener esa oscuridad venidera, apoyar y proteger a sus seres más queridos...Y además luchar contra sus propios demonios

...Esto solo es…

...La calma antes de la tormenta...


	2. A la Luz de la Luna

El sol se ocultaba lentamente por detrás de las descomunales y verdes montañas a lo lejos de la civilización que conservaba Las Tierras de Dante, gobernada por El Rey y La Reina Lucifer y Lillith Magne, juntó a la heredera al trono, su hija La Princesa Charlotte Magne

En la capital principal de este reino y hogar de los Magne, Pagram, el bullicio de las personas se acallaba cada vez más al adentrarse a sus acogedores hogares, con el aroma a comida fluyendo por sus chimeneas viajando provocativamente a las narices de la gentuza, las madres desde la puertas llamaban a sus niños para cenar, a la vez que los mercaderes que participan en el bazar desde la mañana hasta el atardecer guardaban sus puestos de venta y productos para descansar despues de un largo día de trabajo bajo las velas de sus casas 

Sin embargo a diferencia de ellos, que se dejaban capturar más temprano por el sueño, más allá de aquel pueblo movido se encuentra el castillo más alto y reconocido de esas tierras

Fuera con la ayuda de el sol o la luna El Castillo Real Magne siempre resplandecía con sus distintivos muros blancos y puros que hacían juego con las enormes y chicas ventanas de cristal que la recorren por entero, mostrando en sus vidrios el emblema de la familia real, rubíes y amatistas dibujaban a una manzana siendo abrazada delicadamente por una elegante serpiente y está a su vez bailaban fuegos fatuos a su alrededor dando una sensación de inquietud y poder a quien la contemplase 

Y mientras estas figuras centelleaban con los últimos rayos del sol, el castillo auxiliada por sus guardias de armaduras plateadas y capas rojas que la custodiaban a diario cerraban su boca de madera lisa compuesta por dos partes que a medida que se sellaba se conseguía visualizar tallada la misma emblema en ella hecha cuidadosamente

Ahí adentro, aún no era el tiempo para descansar para la joven dama de compañía, Vagatha Leamhan, o como su majestad, La Princesa Charlotte a modo de cariño le apodaba: Vaggie 

-(¿Por qué a la reina se le ocurrió esto tan tarde?, O mejor, ¿¡Qué no ve la mujer que eligió como modista está chiflada!?)

Pensó una quejosa Vaggie andando con paso rápido por los anchos pasillos del titánico hogar, pisando la alfombra escarlata que desfilaba sin ninguna falta por todos los pasillos y habitaciones de uso público, repasó sin prestarles atención a los cuadros de tanto la familia real y las nobles, como de paisajes y obras de artes del momento que modelaban en las paredes...Y también debía de tener cuidado de no chocar con algún que otro florero o repisa que portaban odjetos de valor que le daba más vida a los corredores 

Ella separó un brazo de la pila tela fina que sostenía en ambos antebrazos antes de pasar por la puerta de la habitación de trabajo de la modista, se limpió el sudor que bajaba por su frente así apartando a un lado el flequillo que escondía casi todo su ojo izquierdo

Giró el pomo de la entrada 

Dejó escapar un resoplido cansado cruzando al umbral-Aqui tengo lo demás que me pediste Mimzy-Anunció Vaggie cerrando la puerta tras de sí a continuación

Mimzy y la princesa voltearon sin sorpresa 

-¡Ay por fin llegas!-Exclamó Mimzy, que con un tirón arrancó el hilo y la aguja del vestido que usaba su alteza

La princesa se tambaleó un poco debido a esa acción con los ojos bien abiertos-¡Woaa! ¡Esta vez no lo esperé jeje! 

-Disculpeme por eso princesa- Realizó una rápida reverencia, Mimzy a continuación se dirigió hacía Vaggie-Y tú pequeña Vaggie tardastes más esta vez en hacer tu trabajo 

-No estan fácil teniendo en cuenta que debía ir a dos pisos inferiores para conseguirte esto en un cuarto casi a oscuras-Replicó de modo lento pero cortante la joven morena sin poder evitar fruncir levemente el ceño mientras entregaba con rapidez y sin rudeza las telas, por otro lado en su interior luchaba por amarrar sus ganas de tirarselas en su carota rechoncha a duras penas 

-Si es cierto, pero la princesa debe de tener lo mejor de lo mejor, la misma reina lo dijo al ordenarme hacer algo precioso para ella-Apostilló dándole la espalda a la dama-¿No es así Princesa Charlotte?

Fue a su mesa poniendo las telas encima para luego agarrar una de un color turquesa que estiró y puso a examinar bajo el candelabro del cuarto, esperando la respuesta de la joven princesa 

Vaggie ojeó la habitación de tonos más amarillos cálidos y cortinas blancas, estaba hecho como si hubiese pasado un tornado allí llevándose las otras telas que trajo con anterioridad hasta los cielos al igual que herramientas de trabajo y demás, suspiró por la nariz y agarró su entrecejo con su pulgar e índice

-Eh bueno, supongo que sí pero...-Dijo la princesa rascándose la barbilla con el dedo buscando las palabras, para luego ver a su dama de compañía quien odservaba con desagrado a Mimzy desde donde estaba, todavía en la puerta, Charlie resopló y sonrió-Vaggie hace su mejor esfuerzo por mi y eso en lo que me concierne es lo que cuenta

La mencionada reaccionó dando un respingo al oír su nombre, la princesa le dedicó esa sonrisa solidaria y está a su vez también le sonrió junto a un asentimiento

-Hmph-Mimzy resopló elevando un poco las cejas-Como usted prefiera princesa pero si yo fuera us…¡Ajá!-Miraba las demás telas hasta que se interrumpió mostrando los ampliamente feliz-¡Este tono rosa salmón es el indicado!

Jalando la tela de dicho color fue hasta la princesa en saltitos a buscarle forma en el vestido con entusiasmo-¡Quedará justo como lo tenía en mente, la reina estará maravillada!

Mimzy se puso manos a la obra y al ver que la búsqueda de la tela "perfecta" de la modista acabó Vaggie se sentó en un de los muebles casi antiguos cerca de la pared y se dispuso a solo odservar el proceso 

Ambas mujeres estaban siendo reflejadas por un enorme espejo que las mostraba charlando animosamente, la princesa quieta como una estatua traía puesto un vestido color mármol confeccionado con muchas flores a su alrededor casi listo, solo movía su cabeza para mirar a la modista cuando pasaba a su frente quién iba dando vueltas entorno a ella

Hablaban sobre algo que Vaggie no prestaba atención en lo más mínimo

Únicamente sus ojos estaban clavados en el reflejo de su alteza, Ella había estado parada así desde hace horas y se notaba los síntomas de cansancio en su delicado rostro 

Ese rostro, Tan bello de tez tan clara y mejillas sonrosadas suaves como un pétalo de rosa, ella le recordaba tanto a una tierna muñeca, una muñeca que siempre estaba alegre y energética cantando su melodías favoritas y bailandolas. Pero que ahora, solo quería reposar su precioso cuerpo en una gran nube entrando al mundo de los sueños y fantasías sin oponer ni una sola resistencia 

No importaba en qué estado se encontraba la princesa, siendo sincera consigo misma a los ojos de Vaggie era siempre encantadora de ver.

….

Más tarde, ambas chicas se regalaron una merecida ducha para luego cambiar sus vestidos anteriores a unos camisones cómodos antes de ir en camino a la habitación personal de la princesa pasando por los pasillos

-¡Vaya!-Exclamó Vaggie con desdén-Que bueno que al fin salistes de allí Charlie-Dijo agotada estrujandose la cara con las palmas de las manos, se giró para ver a la princesa caminar a su lado-¡Esa Mimzy es una demonio parlanchín horrendo!

Decirle Charlie en un principio le parecía inapropiado a la dama cuando se conocieron, sin embargo, la princesa había insistido en que la llámase así para odtener como ella dijo en su momento "Más familiaridad" algo que claramente se encontró entre las dos al poco tiempo 

-No es tan mala Vaggie, ver cómo trabaja es un privilegio ¡Tiene mucho talento! Y de verdad me agrada charlar con ella-Hizo una pausa-Creo que hasta en cierto modo le ayuda y si eso la hace feliz ¡por mi está bien!

Cruzaron para otro corredor, Vaggie hizo una mueca pequeña con duda acerca de la mencionada mujer, No le agradaba para nada y la verdad no le importaba sus sentimientos en absoluto

Miró de reojo a su lado, la joven rubia caminaba como siempre, con firmeza y elegancia, la espalda recta y sin nunca apartar la vista del frente, aunque tenía un poco alborotado su largo y sedoso cabello a sus espaldas sin ataduras 

La dama de compañía no comprendía cómo ella soportaba todo lo que debía de hacer por su estatus de princesa, lo más seguro es que si estuviese en su lugar hubiera mandado todo al diablo de una vez

Su deber como su título indica es acompañarla y ayudarla pero sin interponerse mucho en sus tareas y demás asuntos de suma importancia, no puede hacer más nada por ella que solo apoyarla en esos momentos en que no la requieran a su lado 

-Hmph aún así no puedo evitar pensar lo fastidiosa que llega a ser 

De pronto Charlie detuvo su paso también parando en seco a su amiga 

-Bueno…-Sus ojos negros se toparon con los de Vaggie

-Podria decirse que no somos tan diferentes, a mí me hace feliz que tú me escuches y me gusta poder conversar contigo, así como Mimzy conmigo, Vaggie-Charlie le sonrió no con solidaridad sino con una teñida de profunda amistad y afecto también demostrandolo colocando su mano en su hombro con delicadeza 

En ese instante, largo para Vaggie, Quedó absorta por sus labios rojizos curvados felices y al tacto de su mano, le erizaba la piel, Tan dulce era esta mujer con su mirada de infinito cariño que podía llegar a hacer incluso algo mágico.

Se sintió de pronto acalorada, apretó sus labios y percibió los latidos de su corazón bombeando con tanta fuerza como un martillo a un clavo 

Para cuándo se dió cuenta de lo que le pasaba quitó sus ojos de ella rápidamente y carraspeó poniendo su muñeca ocultando su sonrojo con disimulo haciendo como si le pícara la nariz de repente 

Respiro hondo y soltó modesta y relajada como era que quería aparentar mientras descendía su brazo-Me alegra saber eso-Apartó la mano de Charlie de su hombro con cortesía y comenzó a caminar más rápido-Vamos de una vez a dormir... Podrían regañarte, Y a mi también.

La rubia acostumbrada a la actitud de Vaggie le siguió el paso diciendo con gracia-¿Pero que dices? ¡Ya no somos niñas, no nos pueden hacer eso por algo como esto!-

Entonces, Charlie frenó repentinamente su risa cuando el golpecito de un recuerdo llegó a su cerebro como un relámpago

Sus ojos brillaron y caminó más veloz hacia su dama de compañia-¡Eh Vaggie espera!-Se lanzó a ella y la tomó de los hombros agarrándola por sorpresa y obligándole a verle cara a cara 

-¡Acabo de acordarme de algo!- Exclamó entusiasmada, luego susurró para si misma dando un vistazo a un lado como regañandose-¡No puedo creer casi lo olvido!

-Ehh Charlie, ¿De qué hablas?-La chica la miró extrañada alzando una ceja, Y a la vez, algo incómoda teniendo tan cerca a Charlie cosa que no era muy frecuente por lo inapropiado que era, pero no quería parecer grosera dando un paso atrás a si que solo se quedó ahí 

-Solo te diré que no vayas a tener el sueño muy pesado-Guiñó un ojo sintiéndose audaz-¡Te tengo una sorpresita! 

Vaggie miró a sus espaldas y detrás de Charlie revisando las esquinas de los pasillos a ver si no había otra presencia a parte de ellas en el lugar y seguido se fijó en la princesa confundida-Charlie. ¿Ahora que tramas?

-Tranquila ¡es algo muy bueno!- Respondió, a continuación se separó de la dama y posó su mano en su pecho decidida-¡Yo me encargaré de todo! Eh eso si, No se lo cuentes a nadie por favor

Vaggie titubeó pensando que era lo que tramaba la rubia ahora, aunque no sé negó pues le tenía máxima lealtad por lo que no le hizo más preguntas pero, a pesar de ello, no podía hacer que le abandonara la sensación de preocupación que con recurrencia sentía por la princesa, y al mismo tiempo, no reparaba en que nacía en su interior algo más inquieto 

….

Se tiró a la cama y se tapó el cuerpo con las sábanas moradas buscando relajar sus músculos y su mente cediendo a la suavidad de estas 

Todas las noches al apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y cerrar los ojos esperanzada, retomaba cada recuerdo del día ya pasado con su princesa 

Sus expresiones y palabras bien rememoradas, cada escena de ella que presenciaba las guardaba con recelo para usarlas en un intento de influenciar unos dulces sueños…

Y alejar a esos que la atormentaba a mitad de la noche 

-(¿Una sorpresa para mi?...¿Qué será lo que pretende?)-Se acurrucó más en sus mantas, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago de varias emociones guerreando entre sí 

Le preocupaba que era lo quería hacer Charlie en especial en horas cómo estás, no sabía si ir a su habitación y decirle que mejor sería durante el día hacer su cometido, porque un presentimiento le indicaba que algo peligroso podría ocurrir aunque también deducía que podría ser paranoia de su parte por querer protegerla todo el tiempo. Cómo Charlie se lo ha resaltado algunas veces en el pasado 

A su vez le emocionaba también (Para su desagrado ya que la hacia sentir infantil) le hacía muy feliz que su amor secreto le dedicará un momento tan íntimo como la noche. 

Y así, estuvo con esas angustias en todo el resto del tiempo, anduvo por ese debate hasta sentir sus ojos verdaderamente más pesados hasta quedar dormida 

….

...Un muro de tinieblas  
se manifestó...

El viento los golpeó con fiereza en sus caras 

La confusión denuevo, el llanto desgarrador de una niña rompia el crepitar de las llamas danzantes a su alrededor con su calor cada vez más intenso y abrasador

Se alzaba una hoja de plata bañada en sangre que cortaba el viento en la fría y al mismo tiempo cálida noche, el terremoto que provocaba el miedo en el alma se hacía más evidente en su expresión 

La tierra a sus pies comenzó a temblar furiosamente también, Sobresaltandolos

Se Jaló los cabellos con ira por lo que que acababa de suceder, Por lo que no pudo hacer 

Todo había terminado en su vida que patética e impotente se sentía

Marcandola para siempre...  


-¡¡VAGGIE!!-

….

La joven abrió los ojos abruptamente y se alzó de la cama con el pecho subiendo y bajando de la agitación, se miró las manos inquietas del horror, al pasar la brisa por su ventana abierta sintió que tenía el cuello y la cara sudadas, en ese instante se fijó que su camisón que se apegó un poco a su cuerpo también por el sudor 

-(Ese maldita pesadilla otra vez)

-Vaggie… 

La dama de compañía brincó del el susto al escuchar que la nombraban pero así como se asustó, calmó sus facciones al ver quién era

Se encontraba a su lado de pie junto a la cama 

-Vaggie cielos…-Dijo Charlie asombrada por el estado de su amiga cubriendo su boca con sus dos manos-Perdón, no debí sacudirte tanto al querer despertarte no pensé que...

Vaggie negó vagamente con la cabeza, aún perdida en sus pensamientos incrédula y a la vez molesta 

Siempre era lo mismo, esa pesadilla de su adolescencia la atacaba todas las noches sin excepción, siempre la misma secuencia de sueño, sensaciones y despertares tortuosos 

sin importar que supiera todo a detalle sobre esa pesadilla el terror nunca la abandonaba 

Pasó su mano por su cara echando todo el cabello para atrás dejando al descubierto sus ojos amarillos para luego cerrarlas en busca de la tranquilidad

(No es momento para esto)-Se dijo en un intento de posicionar todo lo que siente ahora a un rincón lejano de su mente y poder centrarse en atender a Charlie, reparando por primera vez en como iba vestida

Se había sujetado el cabello con dos ligas, portaba un vestuario más sencillo y cómodo que lo vestidos que usaba usualmente, una camisa manga larga hasta los codos rosado encima un corsé común de atado, una falda negra que era el mismo color de sus botas de cuero, guantes marrones y por último una capa negra; nunca la había visto así como una pueblerina común y corriente 

-No, estoy bien Charlie. No es nada de que preocuparse-Respondió Vaggie después de admirarla, realmente se veía linda aun con eso, pero se le vinieron ideas que esperaba fueran equivocadas, se quitó de la cama plantandose frente a ella

Era evidente para la princesa la expresión de sospecha de Vaggie por su vestimenta 

-Bueno si tú lo dices, entiendo...- Dijo insegura pero luego sonriendo procedió a lo que venía, tomó la capa que era igualmente negra que tenía en una de sus manos doblada y se lo extendió, confirmando a propósito las sospechas de Vaggie-¡Vámonos entonces!

Fue en ese momento en que la miró incrédula

-¿Ha-hay que salir?-La princesa asintió energéticamente-¡Charlie es una locura! No podemos salir, especialmente tú sin escolta ha estás horas…

Charlie echó la cabeza y espalda hacia atrás mientras exhalaba con pesadez para luego erguirse y enfrentar a su amiga de manera suplicante-¡Oh vamos Vaggie yo sé lo que hago! Escúchame...-Se encaminó a la peinadora de su amiga haciendo gestos de manos mientras hablaba-Solo quiero mostrarte algo que sé te sorprenderá, ¡Será divertido!-Agarró un peine y jugueteó con él odservando a Vaggie por el espejo-Quiero compartir más contigo ¿Sabes? aquí adentro que no es lo mismo que ir allá afuera -Hizo silencio un rato; a la distancia a Vaggie le pareció que su amiga estaba decepcionada

Acto seguido la joven su majestad suspiro colocando el peine en su lugar y se volvió a Vaggie con una postura algo seria, no había soltado la otra capa en ningún instante-Si tú tan sólo…

-Confiará más en ti, lo sé...

Terminó la frase Vaggie apoyandose en la pared mas cercana, enseñando un gesto pacífico con un toque de tristeza. Recordando las veces que la princesa se lo había repetido también, miró el suelo un segundo y seguido regreso a verla 

se le quiso acercar 

Su mano se posó en el hombro de la princesa-Claro que lo hago Charlie, solo que no puedo permitirme que te suceda algo... Prefiero mantenerte aquí a salvo, donde nadie puede lastimarte. ¿Qué tal si mañana le pides escolta a tu padre y luego vamos a lo que me quieres mostrar?, ¿Te parece? No puedo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento, Lo admito, así que por tu seguridad comprende-Queria en serio ver la sorpresa de Charlie pero su vida estaba primero y era más importantes que sus propios intereses 

-¡Tu siempre tienes malos presentimientos!...-Exclamó-Solo por que sea la princesa no significa que me tengas que proteger todo el tiempo-La princesa apartó su vista de ella sus hombros habían decaído un poco en señal de desánimo 

(No es solo por eso)-Pensó Vaggie alejándose de ella y dándole la espalda-Charlie es lo más adecuado para tu bien…- 

Insistió manteniendo la calma, se giró con seriedad-Entiendelo por...

Ahogó sus palabras al ver que la joven de la realeza caminaba hacia ella cabizbaja, Vaggie retrocedió un paso automáticamente confundida, se mordió el labio inferior pensando si había cruzado la raya entonces decidió no decir nada del tema, sabía que estaría triste pero no que la llevara a obrar algún movimiento que quién sabe sabía cuál 

Entonces, Charlie empezó a subir la cara-(Esto no puede fallar)-Se dijo en su mente determinada 

En ese fugaz segundo Vaggie se dió cuenta de lo que hiba hacer-(¡No,eso no!)-Nerviosa mostró su entrecejo preocupado y se fue acercando a Charlie con los brazos abiertos-Emm…¿Oye por qué no vamos ya a dormir?, Ven te acompañaré a tu alcoba

Pero muy tarde. Ambos pares de ojos chocaron y la dama se quedó paralizada 

Las pupilas de la princesa se agradecieron resplandecientes como perlas bajo el mar cristalino y juntando esa técnica con un puchero triste le reclamaba lástima a Vaggie

-(Los ojos de cachorros nunca fallan)- Pensó la rubia esperanzada de convencerla

Un flechazo de ternura y dolor se clavó en Vaggie de inmediato y le rogó con las juntas-¡Ay no no no Charlie eso no denuevo!

Por más que quisiera voltear no podía, arrugó sus labios en intento interno de resistir, una gota de sudor surcó su rostro como signo de ello, pero increíblemente Charlie consiguió que sus ojos fuesen aún más brillantes y por ende más adorables

Llegando hasta su límite Vaggie apretó los dientes sonrojada y antes de que Charlie lo notase, ella le dió la espalda dandose por vencida 

-¡Está bien iremos pero deja de hacer eso!-Refunfuño dirigiéndose directamente a su vestidor colorada 

Pensaba que se iba a rendir pero se equivocó con gravedad. Había olvidado que ella podía hacer eso, está era apenas la segunda vez que la a usado en toda su vida, era poderoso, la primera la usó para que su padre el Rey Lucifer le concediese su postre favorito para la cena cuando era más joven, el pastel de manzana. Y literalmente apenas al verla ordenó que se la diesen 

….

-¿Bien,Y cómo vamos a salir?-Preguntó Vaggie susurrando arrastrandose a paso cauteloso al lado de Charlie, las dos trataban de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido durante la travesía para salir 

Hacía unos minutos que habían abandonado la habitación de la joven dama, Vaggie solo se había puesto un jubon sin mangas cuello largo, falda blanca con dos franjas negra y rosa al final, botas y guantes de mismo color negro cuero y por último la capa que le trajo Charlie 

De modo de respuesta silenciosa la chica rubia le indicó en un ademán que la siguiera, gracias a la luz de luna que atravesaba las cristalizadas ventanas terminaron bajando sin problemas a tres pisos inferiores hasta llegar a un corredor un poco apartado que al rato Vaggie reconoció era la cocina 

Solo había una ventana en el sitio pero no pareció ser un obstáculo para Charlie que se movió entre las mesas de cocinar repletas de ollas, utensilios y demás sin mucha batalla mientras Vaggie hacia lo mejor para pisar sus talones con sigilo 

La princesa se paró al costado de un estante con platos y cubiertos a unos metros al lado de la gran chimenea, La chica vestida de blanco entendiendo la situación se le acercó lo suficiente para que la oyera

-¿Charlie acaso…?

Con la poca luz que había la dama la vió sonreír de una manera que la captó como feroz-Este estante no es lo que parece-Susurró posicionandose al lado del estante

Vaggie se alarmó viendo cómo está empujaba el estante con todas sus fuerzas, creía que terminaría tumbandolo y se rompería todo adentro creando un ruido estruendoso 

Tragando saliva se apresuró a aferrar su garra al brazo de ella y deternerla pero justo en medio de su intención se congeló al reparar como dentro del estante nada se movia, nada de sacudidas o tintineos

-(Un estante falso)-Concluyó al fin asombrada-(No sabía que había este tipo de secretos en el palacio real)

Con un esfuerzo más Charlie apartó por completo el estante hasta dejar a la vista una puerta de madera, Vaggie alcanzó a ver qué tenía guindando telarañas estropeadas en sus esquinas indicándole que alguien no hace mucho la había abierto

Escruto a Charlie con expresión agria mezclada con sorpresa en busca de respuestas 

-Si te explicaré más adelante- Susurró con tono culpable y encojiendose de hombros sonriente 

Acto seguido, La princesa tomó el picaporte algo empolvado y la abrió 

Pasaron ahora sí sin poder ver nada en absoluto, Vaggie oyó como su amiga como le pasó por un lado rozándole con su capa y por último escuchó como ella cerraba la puerta detrás con cuidado 

Y esperando a que hacer a continuación, de la nada emergió a su lado un fulgor de luz anaranjado venciendo la oscuridad de su alrededor, Vaggie se lo imaginó, junto a ella la rubia había traido a la vida una pequeña llama de fuego que flotaba sobre su dedo índice que les revelaba ante ellas un camino de escaleras cuesta abajo 

Charlie no era de usar tampoco con frecuencia su magia, solo cuando consideraba necesario

-Vamos-Indicó para empezar ir por las escaleras cubiertas de moho y tierra causando algún que otro chirrido débil en su madera al pisarlas 

-¿Cuando te habías ido?-Preguntó Vaggie con un tono de voz acusador

-Emm bueno, no fue hace mucho- Admitió al fin, se colocó un mechón de cabello que dejó a tras de la oreja sin ocultar sus nervios-¡Pero te aseguro que fue en horas más tempranas que estas! E igualmente nadie me reconoció ya qué…

-¡Pero aún así!…

Y durante el trayecto en el túnel estuvieron discutiendo sobre el tema, claro que sin crear mucho escándalo, tratar de hacer entender a Charlie de los peligros de afuera de los muros de su casa acababa siempre en vano, como de costumbre, mientras ella a su vez le explicaba a Vaggie lo difícil y abrumador que es estar adentro, sintiendose atrapada y excluida de disfrutar del exterior por cuenta propia como las demás personas normales

Por eso se había escapado aquella vez y lo hiba hacer solo por esa vez, pero sin dudar y precavida con la reacción de Vaggie cambió de planes segura de si misma

Para cuándo al fin acabo el túnel quedaron en un parte del castillo rodeado de árboles y sin vigilancia por parte de la guardia real, por donde habían salido tenía una cortina de plantas gruesas que tuvieron que a travesar con esfuerzo, Charlie habia desvanecido su fuego, eso camuflaba la puerta a si que sin preocupaciones se fueron directo a Pagram llendo en una dirección para evadir a los guardias del enfrente 

….

No había nadie por las calles, por supuesto, aún asi cubrieron sus cabezas con las capuchas de sus capas, en las casas apagaron todas la velas solo algunos faroles de estas fuentes de luz estaban esparcidos por todo el pueblo pero el gran farol que era la luna era suficiente para asegurarles a las chicas el camino sin que les suceda nada malo al andar 

Charlie la llevo no muy lejos de las afueras de Pagram donde otra comunidad de árboles se levantaba de robles delgados pero firmes y de hojas sanas que se comparan a la esmeralda con la luz topandose en sus caras 

-¿Y...Cuánto falta?-Dijo Vaggie ya comenzando a cansarse persiguiendo la princesa a la vez que esquivaba un arbusto que la odstruia. 

Pero no podía eliminar su ansias de ver la sorpresa por dentro

-Un momento...-Le respondió cuando agachaba la cabeza por una espesa pared de hojas de un árbol pequeño, La cual fue quitando con sus manos con cuidado y al pasarlo sonrió al percibir el olor de la humedad que reconoció de inmediato-¡Ya estamos cerca Vaggie, apresúrate!

No hacía falta que le dijera eso, Vaggie al perderla de vista en es montón de plantas le siguió deprisa; Arrugó la nariz al oler también la humedad, tuvo sospecha y comenzó a apartar las ramas y hojas con más brusquedad a medida que avanzaba

Una vez de haber superado ese odstaculo espantó de encima las hojas que se pegaron a ella y notó la tierra a sus pies que ahora era húmeda y algo resbaladiza. Torció su boca en una mueca de asco, no le gustaba la sensación, queriendo ignorarlo levantó su vista

Se asombro totalmente a lo que había ante su persona

Un gran y redondeando lago se presentaba amigablemente con la luna y las estrellas tal cual como estaban brillando en el cielo se reflejaban en sus aguas más fabulosas como lo haría un espejo, era ver el cielo reemplazando la tierra, en sus orillas rocas y piedras de variados tamaños estaban posadas también titilando como si ellas mismas tuvieran su propias estrellas incrustadas en sus cuerpos, una brisa más fuerte sacudió la copa de los árboles emitiendo un sonido de lluvia que llamó la atención de Vaggie incluso aquí estos gigantes de la naturaleza mostraban su belleza natural mientras que hace un rato les había parecido feos y problematicos 

Charlie daba saltitos emocionada al ver a Vaggie con los ojos y bocas muy abiertos, Sus iris amarillos brillaban a la par del lago por presenciar este espectácular paisaje 

-¡Es increíble! ¡¿cierto?!-Brincó la princesa abrazándola y tambaleándola un poco desde un lado, llegando a despertarle de su hipnotización 

-Es...es hermoso-Dijo Vaggie maravillada, se dirigió a Charlie que le mostraba sus dientes muy feliz, sintió que, a pesar de lo que ha hecho la princesa se decidió tomarse este momento con calma y disfrutarla junto a ella. 

Definitivamente era una gran sorpresa

-¿Cómo fue que llegastes hasta aquí?

-¡Me alegra que te guste tanto!-Se separó de la dama y le hizo una seña de que viniera con ella-Ven, ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en esa roca y te cuento?

Se asentaron en una de las rocas lo suficientemente ancha para que se montarán y se pusieran de modo que quedarán una al lado de la otra mirando al lago 

La princesa le contó la idea de venir hacia aqui con todo y detalles la primera vez, en esa noche no sabía con exactitud qué hacer ahora que estaba fuera de su hogar, luego recordó haber escuchado de un lago no muy lejos de allí que nunca había visitado y cuando lo encontro, admitió que no solo admiro las aguas sino que no sabía cuántas horas se quedó ahí jugando en el agua 

-Espera un segundo-Reparó Vaggie de pronto-¿Por eso fue que te habías resfriado?...Tiene sentido, que te hayas enfermado por posar para un retrato eso sí que no tenía sentido para mí

La contraria se encogió de hombros riéndose; Y así estuvieron rato hablando de muchas cosas, recuerdos de su adolescencia o su vida en el castillo y su personal, y más cosas entre risas y bromas 

Más tarde, Charlie habia cesado su risa limpiendose las lágrimas para luego odservar el lago, había juntado sus piernas abrazandolas con los brazos y en sus rodillas apoyo su cabeza, una media sonrisa protagonizaba su rostro viendo a lo lejos en sentido de perderse en sus pensamientos

-(Debe de haberse cansado ya)- Resopló la dama con cariño

Por otro lado notandola de falta de energías, Vaggie en silencio la contemplaba de reojo otra vez, Había visto como ella se soltaba la coleta y como sus cabellos rubios similar a los rayos del sol amanecedor cayeron en sus hombros con la delicadeza de una pluma para sentir la brisa agitarla una sensación que le encantaba, ahora la mitad de su rostro oculto entre sus brazos solo dejaba ver sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados 

Le entró el rápido anhelo de abrazarla, de dormirla entre sus brazos con toda la dulzura posible y besarla sin perturbar sus sueños; sin sobresaltos está vez sintió su corazón latír desesperado, estos sentimientos crecían cada dia más desde los momentos en que empezó a conocerla mejor en sus primeros años siendo su dama de compañía, su forma de ser, su belleza, todo de ella, entregaría su vida con tan solo hacerla sonreír y dejarla viviendo en paz en su hogar y protegerla del mundo siniestro que tanto desea conocer 

-(Tantos años...)-Se dijo finalmente-(Tantos años y aún tengo la cobardía y el miedo, le soy incapaz de confesarle todo lo que siento) 

Se tensó apretando con sus puños su falda, avistó el paisaje anhelando recoger de su paz para apagar su fuego de ira con la que se atacaba, cerro sus ojos, ella sabía que es capaz de superar cualquier odstaculo y reto, entonces…¿Por qué este no?-(No más temor, Ya es hora de que lo sepa…)

(Se lo diré)

La dama de compañía tomó aire, y exhaló, decidida se giró a ella y...

-Charlie debo-

-Creo que ya deberíamos ir nos-Dijo la princesa levantando la cabeza a para verla de pronto con una mirada extraña para Vaggie

Comenzó erguirse y a estirar los brazos y piernas-¿No crees? No quiero terminar como antes y mi sueño enloquezca jeje, y tampoco quiero que te pase lo mismo…-Al terminar se fijó en su amiga de manera inocente-Perdóname por interrumpirte, ¿que ibas a decir?

Helada sus venas, Vaggie bajo la mirada sin creerselo y se mordió la lengua-(¡¿Es enserio?!)-En su mente los nervios entraron sin permiso por milésima vez, sintió que ya perdió la oportunidad pero por el otro lado de la moneda sabía que no era así y que si retomaba valor se lo podría decir 

Sin embargo, el miedo la saludaba otra vez desde la sombras de su mente con su expresión malevola consiguiendo perturbarla 

Sacudió la cabeza ignorandolo, devuelta a la realidad le asintió y se quitó del suelo, reparó en lo seco que tenía la garganta-Cierto...pensaba lo mismo hacía un rato-Suspiró queriendo limpiarse la falda de tierra y polvo dandose palmadas- Debemos volver ya-Suspiró

Entonces lo vió, los ojos normalmente llenos de alegría de Charlie ahora parecían apagados, creía que era por que las ganas de dormir que la abatían pero… No, ella tenía su boca curvada en una de sus sonrisa de siempre, a pesar de eso. Eso no la engañaría, la conocía bien 

-Hey no veo que te sientas bien, ¿Qué tienes?

La contraria levantó más el rostro sorprendida pero luego despreocupada le respondió-Oh, nada nada solo un poco de nostalgia, ya sabes, hay momentos del pasado a las que quieres volver pero es imposible

Ante aquella respuesta que extraño a Vaggie quien ladeó la cabeza preguntandose a que se refería, pero por respeto no dijo nada 

Habiendo cumplido su cometido ese sitio se marcharon en silencio

….

Ya estaban caminando por las calles de Pagram, Charlie al parecer se animó un poco durante la travesía de regreso y charló con la dama qué actividades haría y podrían hacer mañana

-Si ya debieron de traer la nueva cosecha de manzanas-Mencionó Vaggie en la corriente de Charlie  
-Lo oí de los cultivadores asi que no creo que duden en hacerte algo con eso

-¡Uhhh eso espero!-Exclamó la rubia entrelazando sus dedo y relamiéndose los labios fantaseando con ello 

Ambas rieron y pensando en el rato que estuvieron en lago Vaggie se olvidó de agradercerle:  
-Oye, gracias por llevarme al lago-Dijo tímidamente sin parar de ver el camino-Fue maravilloso jamás habría imaginado que hubiera algo similar en este pueblo 

-No es nada ¡Lo que sea por mi mejor amiga!-Exclamó abrazándola-Como dije antes, me gusta poder compartir así más contigo

Sabia de antemano ese título que le otorgó Charlie, pero dolía como un golpe en el pecho cada vez que salía de su boca, sin embargo a sus espaldas le sonrió con cariño y le correspondió el abrazo 

Se separó de ella y se volteó hacia el palacio que se veía a la distancia-Entonces ya regresemos a casa tal vez maña-

De repente una luz surgió fulminante a unos metros alumbrandolas y a su alrededor enseguida se taparon con los brazos 

Se miraron una a la otra confundidas para luego ser cegadas de inmediato cuando la luz aumento su intensidad causándoles dolor, no pudieron evitar gritar y acto seguido una explosión se hizo sonar, creando turbulencia en el suelo haciendo perder el equilibrio y lastimando los oídos de las presentes, volaron por los aires las ventanas y paredes de la pobre hacienda afectada, Vaggie escuchó el millar de vidrios rotos, Bloques echos añicos y gritos de terror de hombres que salieron por los aires chocando contra el suelo con fuerza y escándalos

Las personas emergieron de sus casa muy alarmadas y asustadas muy deprisa

Vaggie quien recuperó la vista primero se quedó impactada odservando aquel escenario horrible que resultó ser una tienda ahora destruida y aquellos campesinos heridos en el suelo -¿¡Pero que acaba de pasar!?

Charlie al recuperar su vista dió vistazos por todos lados con miedo, se levantó entre pasos torpes nerviosa y estupefacta viendo lo mismo que la dama-¿¡Q-que sucedió!? ¿¡Vaggie!?

Y entonces la rubia los avistó petrificada 

De aquella misma tienda en llamas salieron dos figuras sin distinción a lo lejos, parecía que tenían bultos en sus hombros y a continuación estos empezaron correr a una buena velocidad a su misma dirección, las mujeres estaban paralizadas pues ambos sujetos pasaron a su lado sin decir nada y sin voltear a verlas

Charlie abrió los ojos como platos, los dos sujetos que pudo notar se trataba en realidad de un hombre y una mujer, se llevaban unas bolsas en su hombros y consiguió captar un collar de plata sobresaliendo de la bolsa que tenía la mujer, en seguida se dirigió a Vaggie temblando más que antes-¡E-estaban robando!-La sujetó de los brazos para ayudarla a erguirse-¡Son ladrones!

-¡¿Qué!?

-¡Los vi, cargaban bolsas, quizá repleto de joyería!-Charlie miró al lado por el que se fueron viendo siluetas huir, se dirigió a sus manos recién ensuciadas y espantadas, por su mente unas rápidas palabras de su padre y las de Vaggie que tuvo en su habitación hace dos horas la cruzaron haciéndola pensar, con la frente en alto a pesar del temor formó puños tomando una decisión

-¡Hay que detener a esos ladrones!

Vaggie no reaccionó a tiempo para atrapar a Charlie pues la rubia salió disparada tras ellos-¡Charlie No!

su presentimiento se lo dijo y lo quiso ignorar porque de verdad creyó, por como marchaba la noche nada terrible sucedería, sin embargo se volvió real, tomandose como idiota, saber que vendrá después La dama de compañía, exclamó una maldición y con su cabeza agitada pero persistente corrió tras ella solo con la idea de traerla devuelta. 

Continuará...  


¡Buenas! Espero que te gustado este primer cap del cual le puse mucho esfuerzo y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fanfic 💖💖💖


	3. No Intentarlo

El viejo Travis se estremeció, sus ojos, uno bueno y el otro ciego se abrieron alertados por un golpe seco proveniente del piso inferior de su casa y a la vez negocio

Se levantó de su cama masajeandose los párpados y puso en atención su oídos 

Otro golpe más 

-(No puede ser…)-Pensó tragando saliva, comenzando a sentir el cosquilleo del temor 

-¿Travis?

Él se giró, su esposa le susurró apartada de la cama con nerviosismo en su cara 

El hombre de estatura baja tomó el cuchillo que escondía por su lecho e

indicó a su esposa al otro lado de la esta que se quedará y mantuviera el silencio; entonces armandose de valor como pudiera abandonó su habitación 

Adentrándose más en su pasillo que llevaba a unas escaleras cuesta abajo

Captó el sonido de esta vez varios pasos tapados. Le heló la sangre 

-(¡NO!)-Sacudió la cabeza a un lado a otro y se reprendió por tener miedo, sabía que en algún momento pasaría esto puesto que su tienda estaba llena de joyería así que debía de cumplir su deber de protegerlo si quería seguir alimentándose

Pero sus emociones lo atacaban cruelmente impidiendoselo.Tragó saliva de nuevo inseguro de si mismo pero aún así avanzó

Cruzó para descender las escaleras con lentitud, más adelante, estaba el nexo que lo llevaba a su querido negocio

Más pasos y tintineos de las joyas se hicieron oír 

Justo después con rapidez se apegó a la pared junto a la puerta de espaldas apretandose el arma contra su pecho rígido conteniendo la respiración 

-(¡Vamos Travis!)-Se gritó dándose ánimos-(¡Es tu negocio, no hay nadie más que tú que lo pueda hacer, Házlo!)

Siendo sutil Inhaló aire para tranquilizar su temblor, se pasó la mano por la cara hasta la barba gris oscura limpiendose del molesto sudor 

Sin pensarlo más el vendedor se lanzó a la acción

Le arremetió una potente patada a la puerta verde que se abrió creando un fuerte:¡Tap! Al chocar contra la pared, entró empuñando el cuchillo frente suyo con ambas manos de modo tieso 

-¡Alto ahí a quien tiene el descaro de robarme!-Gritó con su voz rasposa y grave

De pronto un pinchazo en el estómago sintió al percatarse de que eran dos los que irrumpieron en su propiedad

Habían dos individuos, pudo ver Travis apenas con su ojo funcional por la única ventana del lugar por donde entraba la luz lunar de la noche 

Entonces logró llamarles su atención 

Detenidos de su actividad, las dos figuras lo observarón sin mediar palabra, el más alto que estaba urgando entre los estantes de collares con una bolsa a su pies se volteó al otro el cual le asintió, seguido, el sujeto de barba se dió cuenta que el alto se encaminaba a su dirección

-¡N-no te acerques!-Pidió con los pelos de punta y sus más marcadas arrugas de vejez y trasnocho-¡Aléjate!

A quien se refereria le hizo caso omiso y continuó llendo hacia el alzando los brazos, a Travis le dió un vuelco en el corazón cuando el tipo pasó junto a la ventana de la pared derecha, la luz fue iluminandole a medida que se acercaba, el ladrón tenía puesto una máscara de madera con unos pequeños agujeros para sus ojos los cuales no se conseguian ver, tenia un cerdo pintado en su madera que fue dibujado por la mano de un niño al parecer y además estaba también encapuchado

-¡Ya basta por favor!-Suplicó ahora temblando como una hoja-¡S-si te acercas más tendré que herirlos a ambos!...¡¿Me escucharon!?-Eso tampoco sirvió, la oreja del barbudo oyó que el otro sujeto que solo veía la escena se rió entre dientes, su voz más bien le sonó femenina

Travis apuntó la punta del cuchillo nervioso justo en el abdomen del chico quién no se movió, sus brazos estaban como si le fuese a dar un abrazo

Considerando que no había más opción Travis frunció sus labios, aparto la mirada y agarró impulso decidido a ir por él

Dió un paso y atacó

Sin embargo al no toparse con nada de reojo lo vió a su lado 

Claro que eso no fué nada, el chico lo esquivó fácilmente y seguido lo rodeó con una velocidad que confundió al hombre y de la sorpresa se le rasbaló el arma que cayó al suelo clavándose en la madera, quiso agacharse y tomarla pero entonces sin haberlo imaginado tres pares de brazos lo capturaron

Soltó un respingo alterado 

Ahora por esta trampa intento gritar aterrado viendo cómo seis brazos ahora salido del costado del cuerpo del ladrón lo retenían 

-Para ser de estatura pequeña eres lindo-Le dijo su captor muy cerca de su cara, tanto que el vendedor olvidó el miedo por un segundo y torció la boca espantadamente incómodo con su cercanía y ese…"Halago", y más extraño le era por su voz que claro era masculina pero de un tono más agudo-Podriamos divertirnos juntos…¿Qué opinas?

Ahora más asustado que nunca infló su pecho y gritó a todo pulmón-¡¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!!-El tipo de seis extremidades se sobresaltó

-¡¡AYUD!!-Su boca fue tapada con brusquedad de inmediato, pues recibió el golpe de lleno por una de las manos enguantadas del ladrón callandolo 

Este apoyo su mentón en el hombro de Travis que se sacudía queriendo zafarse de él, sonrió y apretó más al vendedor a si mismo inmovilizandoló más aún, a continuación apartó uno de sus miembros de él y la usó elevarse su máscara hasta verse unos labios pícaros acercándose 

-Shhh cariño-Dijo en todo su oido-Es muy grosero permitir gritos a estas horas ya que los vecinos están durmiendo...

Se le erizó la piel al vendedor al tenerlo a él arrastrando con suavidad su labios por su cuello-…¿Qué tal si mejor también te vas a la cama? 

Abrió su boca ampliamente y enganchó sus colmillos filosos en el sudoroso cuello del hombre quien dejó escapar un grito amortiguado al sentir el dolor ardiente y el fluir de un liquido bajo su carne, sus ojos estaban a punto de salir saltando de sus cuencas de la horrible sensación

Una fatiga repentinamente corrió por su ser de una manera tan rápida que lo sorprendió, también de pronto sus párpados se hicieron más pesados hasta el punto en que lo desobedecieron de mantenerse alertas desfalleciendo en el cansancio

-Bien eso es-Murmuró el chico recostando con cuidado al hombre en el piso mientras se ponía denuevo la mascara, con una manga de un guante se limpió los labios y al alejarse su víctima comenzó a roncar-¡Increible!-Comentó en murmullos divertido y miró a su compañera-Bien continuemos con lo nuestro…

-Trav..¿Travis qué...?-El ladrón escuchó un hilo de voz de mujer más allá de la puerta, al mirar se encontró a una mujer rubia en camisón largo congelada al admirar el cuerpo de su marido 

-Debe ser su esposa-Dijo él despreocupado, suspiró y fue a por ella-Bueno...no hay otra manera, pero no es lo mismo con una mujer 

Sin problemas uso la misma táctica con ella y procedió a lo suyo 

Al adentrarse en el mostrador a ver qué conseguía mientras la otra ladrona revisaba las bolsas de carga por desbordar de joyas

Se paralizaron, girando sus cabezas a la entrada, a estas alturas estaban seguros que nada se les saldría de su control 

-¡El picaporte está roto!-Exclamó un hombre desde afuera del negocio seguido de otras voces preocupadas e intrigadas mientras que sus pasos numerosos se cercaban más

No hacía falta palabras para comunicarse, ambos sabian muy bien que hacer, el enmascarando como cerdo brincó el mostrador de vidrio y se agachó para cargar entre sus brazos a un Travis y su esposa durmiendo a la vez que la chica tomaba las dos bolsas con toda su fuerza con una mano y en la otra creaba una esfera de magia amarilla rodando sobre sí misma en ráfagas 

Sin esperar más la colocó sobrevolando en el suelo y corrió hacia atrás con su compañero metiéndose en el nexo del vendedor y cerrando la puerta para luego subir 

-¡Al parecer estuvieron robando!-Se alarmó uno de los hombres al entrar y ver el desastre y (Gracias a la esfera mágica) lo estantes casi vacíos

Entró otro que reparó más en el extraño círculo flotante y brillante en el suelo-¡¿Pero qué es eso…-Apenas pudo decir...

3...

2…

1...

….

Los ladrones huyeron después de lo que causaron con toda la velocidad que le podía brindar sus piernas ignorando al reciente público consternado por los daños 

La mujer a través de su máscara avistó a dos chicas paradas en el medio de la calle odservandolos tanto a ellos como el espectáculo atrás 

No las vió como problemas, pues creyó que venían de la gente curiosa así que solo las pasó de largo 

Sin embargo, las ojeó fugazmente, una chica rubia con miedo y la otra una morena algo asustada pero que cuando pasaron junto a ellas tomó una rápida posición de guardia

Sin prestarles más atención continuó concentrándose en su carrera junto a su compañero que reía triunfante 

-¡HA! ¡Lo hicimos perra!-Gritó entre risas-¡Fue mucho más fácil de lo que había imaginado!

-¡Por supuesto!-Se situó más a su lado sin aminorar el paso y le siguió exclamando-¡Piensa en todo lo que intercambiariamos con estas bellezas!

-Solo debemos alejarnos más de este apestoso pueblo-Le respondió él con malicia 

-Entonces vayamos por nuestra siguiente parada...

….

La princesa no desistía ni por el cansancio ni por los llamados de Vaggie que venía pisándole los talones

Tenía que ponerle una pausa al escape de esos malhechores y atraparlos si o sí

Ahora estaba entrando en las llanuras del reino, vestidos de un pasto verde sano algunas haciendas como granjas y tabernas repartidos entorno a las a fueras de Pagram a lo lejos además no existia ninguna obstrucción para la luna que alumbraba todo a su paso 

Charlie se paró de golpe con la mente en shock con lo que vislumbraba, del puesto de viajes del señor Thol se llevaban a dos de sus caballos, ¡debía de haberlo pensado!

-¡Charlie espera! 

Escuchó desde atrás saliéndose de su incredulidad y se volteó 

Una dama de compañía jadeante se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire, la miró seria para luego tomarla de la muñeca y rogarle:-Charlie por favor, solo avisemos a las autoridades no debes hacer esto...

La princesa se liberó de su agarre rápido, Vaggie quién se había puesto de espaldas para partir se giró a ella confundida, Charlie ojeaba el suelo vacilante y entonces suspiró poniendo sus ojos en su amiga con un toque de tristeza pero determinada 

-Tu no debes...pero yo…Si debo hacerlo-Declaró con suavidad 

Luego de un último vistazo Charlie comenzó una nueva carrera hacia aquel puesto 

-¡No, Charlie no vayas!- 

Subió su voz en vano, frunció el ceño, tenía que ir a acompañarla, no podía dejarla sola. Mirando a esas dos manchas alejarse molesta, Se dió cuenta entonces...

Notó algo que la hizo ir por la princesa deprisa a pesar de no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a obrar las cosas al decirle

….

El caballo relincho angustiado, algo andaba mal y le inquietaba, sus sentidos poderosos se lo susurraban atormentandole, sin poder aguantarlo más se levantó en dos patas en manifiesto

El otro similar a él le imitó sintiendo lo mismo 

Su jinete gritó atrapado por la sorpresa la bolsa llena de joyas que tenía se le resbaló en el aire y una lluvia de destellos cayó haciendo un gran desorden

Ella por su parte tenía más control en mantenerse arriba del caballo pero este solo se conseguía alterar más y su bolsa se le fue también 

Al instante los dos fueron tumbados al suelo recibiendo el duro golpe de la tierra 

-¡Maldita sea!-Se quejó la ladrona muy molesta que antes de que pudiera levantarse vió como los caballos asustadizos se marchaban de ahí apartándose de ellos lo más posible-¡Mierda!

-¡Estúpidas bestias!-Escupió su compañero con un puño arriba irritado y luego se la paso por su rubio cabello, se dirigió a ella- 

-¡No puede ser ahgg! ahora vamos a tener que recoger todo esto rápido- Soltó un juramento

-Al menos tenemos lo que queríamos amigo...-Dijo la mujer con un resoplido un poco más animado a la vez que subía de nuevo la capucha para apaciguar a su compañero-Tenemos un buen botín aquí ¿No crees Angie?

Se agachó y estiró la mano para tomar una de las bolsas que tenía más a su proximidad con la intención de empezar a guardar lo robado-No estamos completamente perdidos jeje

Él solo suspiró asintiendo-Si... tienes razón-También se encapuchó y se dispuso a recoger las joyas-Ahora que lo recuerdo trataré de no enojarme más, sino me saldrán más arrugas... 

Una de ellas estaba casi llena, la ladrona resopló admirandola sintiéndose algo bien con su ser por haber cumplido su cometido-Bien…- Susurró, quiso continuar su tarea para, de inmediato, irse de ahí. Pero entonces se detuvo...le pareció escuchar ¿Pasos? Pasos rápidos, están corriendo 

Se dió la vuelta y las reconoció

-Tenemos compañía-Anunció despreocupada irguiéndose 

Aquellas dos chicas estaban en silencio algo distanciadas de ellos, la rubia guardaba una expresión más nerviosa ahora que su compañera que no parecía nada que temer 

Los cuatro se odservado en silencio unos segundos 

-¡Oh! Ya veo...-Dijo comprendiendo la mujer divertida posando sus manos en su caderas-No me digan que vinieron a hacer justicia ustedes solas ¿Eh?...Qué valientes

La princesa tragó saliva antes de responder, la tensión venidera que tenía era increíble

-¡P-por favor...devuelvan eso!-Pidió con voz temblorosa-Saben que robar es...un grave delito por lo que he tener que...

-¡Pfff!...¿Hablas en serio?...-Habló el chico sin tomarlo en serio con los brazos cruzados-Linda estás actuando como una oveja perdida si tanto miedo tienes vuelve por donde llegastes-Se río entredientes junto a su compañera

Charlie se ruborizó avergonzada, la veian como una broma, por otro lado Vaggie estrechó más su puño 

-¿Uh?, Un momento, ¿Acaso ustedes no son las atravesadas niñas de aquella calle?-Preguntó este viéndolas mejor, de complexión delgada y alta su mano libre la dejó sobre su cadera proyectando una posición más femenina-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? Vayan a casa con sus mamis y darse una buena ducha por que de verdad se ven muy mugrientas por favor ¡shu shu shu!-Las espantó con la dicha mano agitándola como si fueran perros y para luego volverla a poner en su cintura 

El ladrón a parte de esa máscara que perturbaba a Charlie mientras que a Vaggie le aborrecía, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca mangas largas que acababan cubiertas por unos guantes de los cuales no se distinguían el color, un chaleco de lana rosado opaco y traía un cinturón con bolsillos, calzas (zapatos) fucsias de diseño más regular

-Saben que están haciendo una mala acción si regresan eso tal vez...

-Mira, ¿Crees en serio que te obedeceremos por recordarnos que cometemos un "Grave delito"?- Replicó la chica negando con la cabeza-Vete a hacer algo más útil...No sé, haz deslumbrar los zapatos de alguien con tu limpia lengua perra de seguro ganaras mucha plata con eso

Ella, su máscara era más tolerable de ver, una simple X amarilla pintada en el, cargaba un vestido rojo cuya falda le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y en sus bordes brechas de desgarre delgadas mostrando su deterioro y una mangas que se las había arremangado hasta el codo, en ese mismo brazo tenía un solo guante sin dedos, un corsé negro de solo abdomen que hacían destacar sus pechos, un cinturón igual que la de su compañero y por último en sus pies la protegían de la sucia tierra unos botines que parecian ser recién compradas…o robadas

-Sigamos recuperando nuestro tesoro-Le indicó con la cabeza a su amigo a lo que accedió y ambos se dispusieron otra vez a tomar las joyas con toda tranquilidad

Vaggie contrariada por lo que han dicho, enseñó sus dientes gruñendo y avanzó un paso decidida a darle una paliza a esos dos, sobretodo a esa idiota por atreverse a insultar a Charlie de ese modo

-¡Hey!-Llamo, ninguno hizo caso-¡No saben con quién están hablando, cuiden sus feas bocas par de putas!

Ellos no hicieron caso otra vez, Vaggie se enojó más con la paciencia hecha añicos y antes de que Charlie le detuviera la dama pegó la carrera 

De reojo reaccionó el muchacho viéndola venir y trató de advertir a su amiga-¡Cherri apart-

Su cabeza tropezó con brusquedad contra el suelo, la llamada Cherri fue odjetivo de una patada cargada de ira en su cabeza por parte la dama

Vaggie retrocedió resoplando por la nariz como lo haría un toro, Charlie quedó sin aliento y este enseguida fue en su ayuda-Maldita…

-Ahora verás-Gruño Cherri luego de un quejido siendo ayudada por su compañero a erguirse, Vaggie había hecho aparecer una pequeña rajadura a su máscara 

Ambos ladrones se plantaron en   
contra de ella 

Sin mostrar cobardía Vaggie no se quitó del lugar decidida a enfrentarlos

-¡Oigan no, esto no es necesario!-Exclamó la rubia moviendo a un lado a otro las manos viendo lo que estaba por ocurrir

Nadie pareció oírla, en su lugar sin perder otro segundo se lanzaron al ataque 

-(¡No por favor!)

Dos contra uno, Charlie presenciaba la escena sin mover un músculo como si fuera de piedra, abrumada por sus pensamientos veloces los cuales la apuñalaban dándole más inseguridad sobre la situación

Vaggie se movía como un gato, ágil y con ferocidad en sus ojos sin compasión en dar pelea

Cómo atacaba o esquivaba sin temor, sola, le daba incluso envidia, quería también luchar y ayudarla pero sentía que eso no estaba para nada bien tampoco

Realmente odiaba este tipo de situaciones, no quería que hubiera violencia, no quería revivirlo... No deseaba que nadie saliera dañado 

Un fuerte ruido regreso a la realidad a Charlie, sintió que estaba apunto de desmayarse cuando vió como a duras penas la dama luchaba por levantarse escupiendo sangre luego de un ataque en su estómago

La princesa tenía miedo de meterse, miedo a varios factores que se lo impedía, sin embargo al odservar el estado de su amiga, retrocedió unos pasos, apretó los labios y elevó el rostro bajando sus cejas apenada pero, resopló y cerró sus manos en puños, no quería hacer uso de ellos para lastimar a otro sin embargo Vaggie estaba en peligro la miró a la dama quién consiguió oírla, aunque lo que iba a decir era mas para ella misma que para la dama 

-No me queda de otra.

Cerró su ojos viendo la completa oscuridad en busca de la concentración ignorando esforzadamente la lucha que se libraba afuera, mientras alzaba ambos brazos al frente con las palmas al descubierto

De estas de pronto emergió una luz con la misma intensidad de una antorcha 

-(¿Charlie pero que estás…?)- Pensó Vaggie respirando entrecortademente luego de esquivar al tipo, con extrañeza y confusión dió una última vista a lo que creaba Charlie para proceder con sus agresores 

El ladrón reparó en Charlie cuando retrocedió-¿Qué está haciendo esa mocosa?-Se quejó ahora caminando hacia la rubia con una mueca de fastidio-Le daré un alto a lo que sea que esté haciendo...

-¡Voy contigo Angie!-Le apoyo Cherri tronandose los dedos-Se ve más fácil de derribar-Se dirigió a Vaggie-Ya vendremos por ti querida 

-¡Ni sé atreven a dar un paso más hacia ella!-Vaggie advirtió quitándose rápido del suelo y se interpuso frente ellos con postura desafiante 

El chico se palmeó la cara-Eres como una mosquito ya me estás hartando niña-Miro a su compañera-Yo me haré cargo de esta insecto 

Cherri le asintió-¡Como quieras!- Y enseguida fue a por la princesa dejando escapar una risilla pasando al lado de Vaggie quien reaccionó dando la vuelta para atraparla pero...

Entonces una fuerza la jaló para atrás-¡No-¡Ahhh!-Cayó de espaldas al suelo por su capa con rudeza, levantó la vista dando con Angel quién tenía en su mano parte de la capa de la dama a contraluz arrodillado a su lado 

-No no no, no puedes ir ahora me toca devorarte hermosa-Le dijo con amabilidad sarcástica dando un leve toque con su de dedo en la nariz de ella-Aunque no en la forma en que me gustaría...Porque tú no me atraes

Vaggie arrugó la cara de mucha indignación incluso diría que le guiño un ojo a pesar de no poder verle por la madera 

-¡Eres un asqueroso!-Se dispuso harta de su oírlo hablar 

Cherri caminaba dando saltos cortos-¡Hey! qué tal si tenemos una mejor charla más fácil de llevar…cómo…-Se detuvo actuando pensativa para luego enseñar sus puños-¡A los gol...-Su voz decayó con desconsertada-...¿Pes?

Habían surgido de su luz caliente unas brasas que revoloteaban alegremente hasta ser acorraladas juntas así formando una pequeña ascuas que iban evolucionando a una bola de fuego ardiente tan grande como una pelota

-Dije que esto lo haría yo-Murmuró la princesa con una gota de sudor bajando por el costado de su rostro tratando de aferrarse a la calma 

Un brillo rojo y amarillo rodearon sus ojos instantáneamente al abrirlos, para luego desaparecer con una brusca brisa que los acarició a todos y sacudiendo sus cabellos y capas, seguidamente luchando Charlie elevó la bola arriba de su cabeza con los brazos aún extendidos 

-¿Charlie?-Vaggie por distraerse recibió otro golpe en su pierna 

Y entonces con grito agudo lanzó la bola de fuego

Con un respingo Cherri se tiró al suelo deprisa pasándole por encima el ataque mágico ignorandola 

Los dos que peleaban no pudieron hacer nada contra la veloz bola de fuego que se dirigía a ellos cuando se percataron 

Al chocar un estruendo se produjo, el calor de aquello empujada por el soplo del viento le pegó en la cara a Charlie que sentía su corazón apunto de explotar

La ladrona al ver el humo, se alarmó internamente y sin perder tiempo se levantó a correr hasta allí

Charlie se mordió el labio inferior deseando que no se haya excedido hasta que oyó la voz preocupada de la chica llegando a sintir como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese bañado desde arriba 

Fue para allá 

Comenzaba a desvanecerse el humo hasta que se fue al fin, la princesa se sobresaltó y se tapó la boca con ambas manos paralizandola 

En el suelo se tomaba el hombro chamuscado, su rostro ahora revelado se encontraba contraído del dolor, los pelillos de su cabello rubio pálido se apegaban a su frente del sudor y en cuanto a su máscara se hallaba a unos metros de él

A su lado, la mujer casi desesperada rebuscaba en sus bolsillos de su cinturón-¡Aguanta Angel, debe haber algo aquí para ayudarte!-Exclamó

-No Cherri, esto no es nada-Angel le sonrió a su compañera con esfuerzo, luego sus ojos, uno verde y otro azul, se clavaron en Charlie disgustados

Esa mirada hirió a Charlie que hizo un ademán de ir hacia y disculparse pero entonces recordó a la dama y corrió enseguida con Vaggie que también estaba echada al piso a dirección contrato, con un rostro estupefacto odservando a esos dos, ella notó a Charlie que terminó por arrodillarse desde su espalda tomándola de los hombros con cuidado-Gracias al cielo que no te golpeé-Musitó-Disculpame por eso pero no sabía qué más hacer a parte de eso...

La dama duró un segundo en silencio antes de responderle con un cabeceó y cuando abrió la boca para hablar se interrumpió cambiando la dirección de su mirada ahora ceñuda

-¡Tú!-Gruñó la ladrona irguiéndose de un solo movimiento y apuntando a la rubia 

-¡Escucha lo siento, esa no era lo que pretendía solo quería detenerlos!-Dijo la princesa rápidamente por su error con una expresión teñida de angustia al ver al muchacho herido que la mirada aún con desprecio, se separó de Vaggie y caminó hacia ellos-¡Perdónenme por favor deben de entender no quería que nadie saliera herido! 

-No, ¡No vayas Charlie alejate! 

-¡Silencio, lastimaste a mi amigo por una tontería!-Cherri le acusó con su voz potente de molestia opacada por su máscara-¡Es culpa tuya nunca te lo voy a perdonar estúpida!

Hundida aún mas en la pena y en la culpa Charlie camino con cautela hacia la ladrona de la X, también esta iba hacia ella, imaginaba que detrás de la máscara su rostro debía de estar deformado por la ira con los dientes rechinando, Y esa imágen en mente le hacía más atemorizante

Vaggie reunió toda su fuerza y se hincó de un rodilla para salir detrás de ella

Pero la princesa estaba consiente de que debía hacer algo para remediarlo o al menos intentarlo-¡Oye...No te p-preocupes, Tengo lo necesario para ayudarlo solo vengan conmigo y no debe-Sus ojos se le pusieron como platos hacia arriba

No lo consiguió decir a tiempo...

-¡¡¡No quiero nada de ti cállate de una vez!!!-Cherri saltó hacia la rubia 

Su puño aterrizó por completo en su mejilla acompañado de un duro sonido volteandole la cara 

Charlie perdió el equilibrio y se fue al suelo de rodillas temblando por el impacto, con las lágrimas al borde sintiendo como el profundo dolor se hacía cada vez más grande en esa zona que se la tomaba con delicadeza entre sus palmas

Totalmente desatada por lo que presenció Vaggie como un rayo encolerizado corrió pasando por Charlie y gritando tan alto que irritó su garganta, dió brincó...

Hecho su brazo para atrás le entregó impulso a su puño notable de venas hinchadas-¡Ahora es tu turno estúpida perra! 

Tanta fuerza aplicó que,fue resquebrajando la madera atravesandola hasta llegar a su vulnerable rostro 

Ella soltó un sonoro grito tocándose la cara 

-¡Cherri!-Gritó Angel muy preocupado, estaba por levantarse pero el insistente dolor lo amenazó y se tuvo que quedar allí-¡Maldita sea!

Cherri retrocedió por la falta de equilibrio, su máscara terminó de romperse con sus gruesos pedazos en el aire 

Hasta toparse con el suelo.

Apartó una mano y luego otra frustrada, contrastaba el rojo de su sangre con su piel clara en la palma-¡Tsk!

Subió su mirada a Vaggie

Tenía un solo ojo abierto y el otro cerrado por el dolor que la molestaba, jadeaba con los labios rotos con hilos de sangre surcando por su mentón, pero que enseguida se las limpió con el antebrazo y se levantó de un salto sin desviar la vista exasperada a la dama-¡Te lo buscaste!

Rápida como demostró ser Cherri se dirigió a ella y giró sobre sí misma con la pierna en alto para propinar una patada que, apenas logró rozar la cabeza de Vaggie consiguiendolo esquivar, está a su vez subió su puño apuntando a su mentón pero Cherri se retiró a tiempo a un lado y a continuación la empujó con el costado de su miembro derecho, la dama quiso interponer sus extremidades y mantener los pies pegados al suelo con firmeza sin embargo el propósito de la ladrona se cumplió y fue empujada poniendo más distancia entre ellas 

-Admito que te mueves bien....-Comentó Cherri con una sonrisa agria-¡Pero yo soy superior!

Partió hacia su contrincante de nuevo y ella a su vez también, ambas chicas sin dudar se atacaron una a la otra repartiendo golpes y danzado para evitarlos 

Vaggie ignoraba el cansancio de su cuerpo que insistía en que parara de una vez por todas, eso no era una opción, imaginaba que Cherri se encontraba de igual estado por eso no debía de ceder aún

En un punto heridas con algunos moretones y raspones se detuvieron después otros minutos 

Con su aire entrecortado y llena su frente de sudor Vaggie todavía se ahogaba de la indignación por ver cómo hirieron a Charlie quien trató a súplicas varias veces que se calmaran pero eso al parecer solo le hacía padecer más su cara al exclamar 

Se habían deshizo de sus capas durante su combate, el frío las intentaba abrazar pero era en vano

Cada una con fuego en su visión se odservaban desde lejos con el pecho inquieto en busca de oxígeno

Vaggie estuvo por dar pelea otra vez, preparada para la otra ronda pisaba con energía al correr sin embargo...

Su pie pisó algo duro dándole un agudo y profundo ataque y sin haberse esperado eso se resbaló hacia atrás 

No reprimió un quejido al pegarse, creyó que fue una piedra pero en realidad fue la había derribado una de esas joyas o accesorios que todavía adornan la tierra en total desorden

Queriendo olvidarlo intentó elevarse pero fue tumbada repentinamente de vuelta al suelo, algo pesado en su estómago la frenó junto una mano apretando su cuello sorprendiendola

Cherri se le encarado encima, echando su rebelde cabello rubio beige a un lado, soltó una risa entre dientes de victoria, Vaggie la escrutaba con resistencia también notando los iris rojos de Cherri y las pecas que le marcaban

Ella sonreía con superioridad

Vaggie comenzó a agitarse y patalear, lo que sea para apartarsele pero ella poseía más fuerza que su persona

-¿Ya no eres tan peligrosa…-la otra mano libre la llevo detrás de su espalda-...Eh?

-Hmph-La dama dejó escapar un resoplido divertida-De verdad que eres muy estúpida

Charlie y Angel se alarmaron al mismo tiempo, abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al ver un resplandor plateado surgir de ambas peleadoras, los compañeros que estaban heridos se despegaron del piso llevados por el pánico sin importar el acosador mal en sus cuerpos

Un inesperado asombro interno invadió a Vaggie aunque eso no la paró, se percató a la vez como Cherri aflojaba su agarre también capturada por la sorpresa

Aprovecho el momento para más movimiento, se estiró para adelante 

Las cuchillas centellearon con la luna llevadas a clavarse a la piel de la contraria 

-¡Nooo!-Gritaron al unísono ambos muchachos maltrechos

Sin embargo ambas el único sonido además de la brisa era el chirrido agudo de dos dagas chocar entre sí 

Vaggie y Cherri quedaron atónitas, la dama había logrado levantarse un poco quedando cara a cara con su enemiga y entre ellas las dagas, tragó saliva dándose cuenta en lo que pasó, ambas habían pensado lo mismo ella por su tenía guardada s arma bajo su falda enganchada en una pierna y con sutileza la haia desenvainado antes de que llegara Cherri

Vaggie reparó en Charlie y en su expresión asustada para luego fruncir el ceño a Cherri quién la imitó también rechinando los dientes frustrada

-Quítate-Le dijo con simpleza pero severa sin apartar su arma aún pegada a la de ella 

Cherri solo gruñó sin borrar su renovada sonrisa, apartó la mano armada de la dama deshaciendo el obstáculo de plata, la daga se le resbaló y voló ahora fuera de su distancia, la ladrona la sujeto con rudeza esa misma extremidad la pegó contra el suelo obligando también al resto de cuerpo de Vaggie a ceder 

-¡¡Vaggie!!-Gritó Charlie impulsada a ir por ella pero se congeló 

Cherri alzó sudaga a darle un fin a todo esto-Esta vez no puede hacer na-

-¡Ya fue demasiado detente!

Exclamó Angel tensó e incluso asustado con la situación, sacando del estado de trance a Cherri, este queriendo dejar de manifestar dolor dejó de cubrir su hombro herido y se puso firme 

-¡Oh vamos Angie! déjame que está perrita faldera obtenga lo que se merece-Se burló con muchas ganas la ladrona dejando el brazo de Vaggie libre y en su lugar poniéndolo en su cadera con aire de altanería sin quitarsele de encima luego apuntó con su daga a Charlie-Me divierte como quiere defender a esta debilucha…No creas que te has salvado mocosa ya te tocará...

-Cierra tu maldita boca de una vez idiota-Escupió Vaggie que con la ayuda de sus codos se elevó acercandose más al rostro de la ladrona quién le devolvió la mirada de reto 

Antes de que esta hiciera algo de verdad Angel la apartó de Vaggie con sus brazos extras con todo el esfuerzo que podían ofrecer 

-¡¿Angel?!-Exclamó sorprendida girando hacia él molesta 

-¡Va-Vaggie, para también por favor-Pidió Charlie también, mostrando su mejilla colorada por el golpe, preocupada se acercó a la dama rápido quien recuperaba la postura-¡Estoy bien mírame!-Se señaló a sí misma

La rubia le sonrió y está con el corazón pasmado le correspondió con una sonrisa forzada 

Se odservarón Cherri y Vaggie desde lejos que que estaban en sus ojos 

estaba grabado el resentimiento que tenían una a la otra 

-¡Escúchame-Susurró el muchacho a su compañera con seriedad quién trataba de quitarse de sus numerosos brazos quejosa

Una de manos la abofeteó Cherri aunque primero lo vió incrédula luego fue muy descontenta 

-¡Mierda me encuentro bien Cherri, yo no puedo morir tan fácil recuerdalo, cálmate!-Le exclamó y añadió a lo más bajo-Recuerda nuestra conversación 

Cherri relajó su rostro con algo de pena en el interior, asintió y Angel la dejó libre

Ella miró un segundo al suelo y retrocedió a su expresión molesta-Maldición...-Cherri reparó en el mar de joyas a sus pies regados y después en la bolsa que con Angel logró salvar un poco, fue hasta ella y también por su capa las cuales tomó de inmediato-Esta bien, pero no nos iremos sin esto 

-Vamos, creo que sí tengo para soportar el arranque para irnos de aquí…-Dijo Angel-Ahora que nos han visto la cara debemos desaparecer de estas tierras- Susurró a lo que está asintió lenta 

Vaggie se movió en un ademán de pararlos pero Charlie la retuvo por el hombro está la volteó a verla sin entenderla con las cejas juntas pero la princesa se lo negó 

Odservarón cómo la ladrona se montaba en el hombro la bolsa con joyas y era abrazada por la cintura y cuello por los varios brazos de Angel quien dobló un poco sus piernas y propinó tal salto hacia adelante que hizo que las otras dos mujeres pausaran su respiración sin esperarse tal acción 

Vaggie luego de eso se dirigió a la princesa con una pregunta en mente-¿Por qué no me dejastes?…¿Tu no querías?...

-No quiero que te hagas más daño Vaggie-Replicó ella apartando su mano de su hombro y sobándose el brazo apagada 

Vaggie suspiró y fue recuperando el aliento hasta que se fijó en las joyas y la bolsa en el suelo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro cansada decidió recogerlas

Charlie también fue a ayudarla en silencio

Luego de unos minutos Vaggie habló con más fuerza de lo que pretendía-Devolvamos esto e informemos a la Guardia Real enseguida.

Ella solo le asintió cabizbaja, la dama la ojeó un momento notando que estaba pensativa, muy metida en su mente, entonces esta le habló 

-Lo siento… 

Vaggie sabiendo a lo que se refería, paró-No importa, lo intentastes y...solo lo que realmente importa es que tú estás bien me alegro de haber impedido que te hicieran más daño -Regresó a lo que hacía tras un minuto sin decir nada más solo en su cabeza se regañaba por lo que le sucedió a la princesa en su rostro

La princesa apretó los dientes liberando su molestia e inquietud- No, no está bien, ¡Yo quería atraparlos no intentarlo!-Dijo mirando su regazo del cual sus puños se aferraban a su falda-Pero fracasé, todo fue un caos y él salió herido...tú salistes herida...Por mi culpa queriendo protegerme y no quería que pasará eso...-Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos con frustración temblorosa 

Comenzaba a renacer la preocupación en Vaggie 

-Oye olvidemos ya el asunto, Tú estás a salvo y los guardias se encargarán de ese par de idiotas malnacidos, son solo dos ladrones de segunda no es un gran problema en realidad...

-¡Para mi lo es!-La interrumpió subiendo la voz, tenía los ojos vidriosos y alterados al haber sacado lo que le perturbaba en su interior. Y a continuación sin mirar a la dama empezó a recoger más rápido con una expresión aún más irritada al hablar-¡Y-yo me haré cargo de ellos como dije antes. Seré la responsable!

Al acabar le hizo un nudo a la bolsa y la cargó entre sus brazos empezando directamente a caminar dejando a Vaggie muy sorprendida, nunca le había dirigido la palabra de esa manera 

-Charlie,¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando?-Dijo quitándose del suelo con torpeza sin quitar sus ojos de la rubia 

La nombrada se giró a ella de repente-¡Vaggie como tú princesa te ordeno que mañana regreses estás pertenencias al dueño, NO decir palabra alguna de lo que sabes a los guardias y a mantener el silencio hasta que yo vuelva a llamarte!

Quedó estupefacta...

Con la mandíbula colgando y los ojos como platos, sin habla, desde que la conoce jamás le había dicho algo así, aunque no lo quería aceptar de cierto modo eso le dolió, pero como su dama de compañía por ende su inferior entendió y le dedicó una reverencia seria-Como lo ordenes...

Desde ese momento se fueron a Pagram sin decir palabra con el ambiente sofocante a su alrededor, Vaggie no odjetó en contra de que la princesa llevará la bolsa pues sabía que no le haría caso y a parte se la veía muy decidida a cargar con ella

Evadiendo la zona del robo donde ya había llegado la Guardia Real que examinaba la tienda e interrogaba al tumulto allí amontonados y al menos ya no tan desconcertados

Vieron escondidas entre los edificios que retiraban desde la tienda en una camilla a un hombre pequeño y barbudo como en estado de sueño

Charlie reconoció al hombre y le habló a Vaggie solo para indicarle que le entregara esta mercancía mañana a él 

Habiendo llegado a casa desde aquella puerta de escape escondida, Charlie le dió la bolsa a Vaggie y se fueron directo a sus habitaciónes con sólo decirse las buenas noches

La dama se dedicó antes de dormir a pasarse un trapo mojado en agua de hojas medicinales en sus moretones y dónde salía sangre pensando en todo lo ocurrido, como fue empeorando la situación con su temperamento y la de ahora su irritante enemiga también, le disgustaba; odiaba tanto ver a Charlie siendo atacada y que actuara de esa forma además… No podía hacer nada de nada en a estos momentos ni la podía comprender

Se acostó a renovar energías, luego de un rato aferrándose a los recuerdos que cosechó en su mente sobre aquel lago mágico junto a su dulce princesa siempre alegre y optimista 

….

Al siguiente día Vaggie fue directo a las instalaciones de enfermería principal de Pagram a cumplir la orden de la princesa, con la valiosa carga buscó a su dueño tras preguntar a los encargados, lo encontró entre la filas de camas cercanas a las ventanas sentado en la suya y junto a él estaba su esposa 

Estaban discutiendo le pareció a Vaggie, por sus expresiones ceñudas y gestos alterados, la mujer fue la primera en notar a la venidera dama de compañía

-Buenos dias, disculpen si los interrumpo....-Saludó Vaggie de modo neutral aunque severo 

-Oh, buenos días-Travis dió un respingo sorprendido al haberla oído-No le ví venir ¿en que le puedo servir señorita…?

-Vagatha-Le terminó la frase, después de eso le tendió la bolsa este le miró confuso hasta que entreabrió los labios sin creerselo -Señor encontré esto a las afueras de Pagram supe lo del robo y quise venir a devolverlo a usted 

Luego de escucharla con atención Travis tomó la bolsa emocionado para abrazarlo con una enorme sonrisa así como si fuera su hijo-¡Oh por...pensé que acabaría en la ruina por completo!-La miró esperanzado y luego le hizo una mueca burlona a su esposa que también estaba feliz pero al verlo solo lo reprendió con la mirada con desagrado

-¡Muchas gracias señorita Vagatha!-Dijo esté haciendo una leve reverencia de cabeza 

Vaggie solo le negó con la mano- No es nada señor Travis, lamento lo que le ha sucedido con su tienda

-Esta bien, esos malditos ladrones se habían llevado una buena parte de mi mercancía y descubrí después que por la explosión mucho más se perdió-Explicó resentido-Sin embargo ahora con esto y lo que se pudo salvar entre los escombros podré pagar la reconstrucción de mi casa por lo menos

No era algo que a Vaggie le importara por ese lado del asunto, así que decidió marcharse mientras borraba de su mente la imagen de esos imbéciles-Entonces, le deseo buena fortu…-Ya iba por darle la espalda sin embargo le llamó la atención una extraña marca en el cuello del hombre-Perdon por preguntar ¿Ellos… Le causaron eso?

Travis no le hizo falta mirar a qué se refería, se tocó esa zona refunfuñando un juramento junto a los orificios de su nariz moviéndose más del enojo y se coloraron sus mejillas por su incomodidad al recordar el fatal momento 

-Si uno de esos bastardos la puta con "Máscara de cerdo" me atrapó con varios brazos capturandome, y me adormeció con una mordida terrible....-Hizo una pausa pensativo como analizando-Ya a partir de eso no recuerdo más pero me alegra haberme salvado de la explosión… De alguna manera.

Al final, Vaggie se fue de allí con más preguntas pero con un punto de alivio de saber que uno de ellos tiene un apellido de poder, no podría decir lo mismo de la ladrona Cherri si poseía uno o no, aún así debía de tener cuidado

La verdad era preocupante, la dama no había luchado así desde que entrenó hace tiempo con la Sargento Real en persona

Debía de hacer algo para convencer a Charlie de dejar la idea de atraparlos por sí misma y darle la tarea a alguien más capacitado 

  
….

Los relojes marcaban el medio día, era la hora de almorzar, Vaggie recorría el camino hasta el comedor reservado solo a los Magne para comer, si ella también, con el tiempo los reyes le habían aceptado la petición de Charlie de que se les juntara a almorzar y cenar con ellos y aunque en ese entonces no estaban muy de acuerdo, con la convivencia fueron encariñando con la dama 

Las grandes puertas rojas estaban bordeadas con líneas delgadas doradas que dibujaban rosas en su superficie dandole un aspecto muy elegante como todo en castillo, frente a él Vaggie suspiró, tras estas puertas vería a Charlie por primera vez hoy y no todavía no sabía que decir acerca de los moretones que le eran visibles en la cara, el resto estaba cubierto por su vestido de mangas y falda larga color café o qué diría Charlie de su propia marca 

Iba a tomar el mango de las puertas cuando reparó en el silencio raro con gesto de extrañeza

Normalmente los Magne son gente ruidosa sin importar la ocasión, así que con aún más duda abrió y cruzó las puertas 

El sitio era pequeño pero glamuroso, el salón blanco estaba conformada por dos puertas, una delantera y otra trasera a un lado, una gran ventana con cortinas rojas largas que daba la vista a toda el pueblo a quienes se sentaran en la ancha mesa marrón fina que tenía al frente 

Y ahí los estaban esperándola en una charla para comenzar a almorzar 

El Rey Lucifer de porte firme, lucía un traje sencillo de calidad para un gobernante a menudo se ponía tambien un sombrero blanco al estilo Robin Hood con una cinta morada rodeándolo como una serpiente, le encantaba, pero a los demás secretamente (a excepción de la reina y la princesa) les parecía ridículo por ser una prenda de personas de clase baja oyó Vaggie de las conversaciones que tenían algunos trabajadores de aquí

Justo a su lado la Reina Lilith, una mujer hermosa de actitud más serena que su esposo, modelaba un vestido un poco más ostentoso de un color morado muy oscuro junto a una pequeña tiara con diamantes negros, solo era una de sus millones de tiaras que guardaba en su enorme guardarropa

Por el lado contrario de la mesa estaba Charlie, usaba su vestido blanco con listones negros en su cadera y brazos de siempre, su habitual cabello atado en dos luciendo también su propia corona no tan brillante como la de su madre claro 

-¡Buenas tardes Vagatha!-Le sonrió el rey amablemente saludandola 

Ella le correspondía con una reverencia y a las dos mujeres también, se dirigió a sentarse en su asignado puesto al lado de Charlie 

-Charlotte nos contó que te ordenó entregar algo así que entendemos tu tardanza-Le dijo Lilith viendo que su sonrisa incómoda-No te preocupes querida 

-¡Bien ya que estamos todos, es hora de almorzar!-Anunció el rey ansioso frotándose las manos frenéticamente-¡He esperado todo el mes para esto maravilloso momento!

A continuación se zampo usando ambas garras aquella cantidad grande pollo frito servida en la mesa 

Hoy tocaba un muy variado pero buen festín que cubría la mesa 

-Ay Lucifer…-Se quejó de modo pasivo Lilith tomándose el entrecejo para luego le indicarle-Mantén en cuenta tus modales...y para el otro mes pide algo más saludable que pollo y carne de vaca 

Él la miró como si estuviera loca-Amor, esto se da una-vez-al-mes, déjame disfrutar de lo que en verdad quiero saborear-Miró a su alrededor casi exagerado-Además no hay nadie aquí a parte de ti, mi manzanita y Vagatha

Claramente el rey estaba de buen humor, solo Lilith le permitía una vez al mes, como mencionó, ordenar algo de lo que sea que el quisiera para el almuerzo y eso era como un pase al paraíso para él

Durante un rato más estuvieron debatiendo de opciones de comidas menos grasosas, un par de veces Vaggie dejaba escapar una risa que ahogaba con su mano, las charlas de ambos gobernantes solían ser con frecuencia muy animadas y entretenidas

Y en uno de esos momentos...

De reojo vio a Charlie que no había dicho nada durante todo este tiempo, ella solo se portaba normal comiendo entre pequeñas sonrisas y riendo de vez en cuando sin muchas ganas ni tampoco se fijaba en alguien, la dama captó un rubor morado claro en su mejilla afectada, se reprendió otra vez, lo pudo haber evitado

Entonces el sonido del hierro le llamó la atención, la rubia había abandonado el cuchillo brillante de grasa en la mesa y uso uno de los paños para limpiar su dedos 

-Papá…-Levantó su rostro a él

Vaggie tragó el pedazo de pollo a duras penas pensando en lo que diría la princesa, recordando todo lo ocurrido anoche 

-Papá…Ejem-Lo llamó con calma pero al ver lo concentrado que estabas comiendo lo volvió a intentar -¡Papá!

Fue cuando se giró a ella sin deshacer su sonrisa donde se asomaban migajas de la comida entre sus dientes-¿Si querida?-Casi se pasa la manga de su camisa por su cara sucia pero su esposa lo detuvo a tiempo y le entregó un paño con la que se limpi-Ahora te escucho

-Necesito hablar algo serio contigo-Charlie, carraspeó algo nerviosa, titubeó un poco observando su plato, y después habló-Te quiero pedir… Que quites... las órdenes acerca de la búsqueda de los recientes responsables del crimen de la tienda de joyas 

Charlie capturó más su atención con ese pedido, Lucifer entrecerró los ojos dando esa imagen serpentina en su mirada con un toque de malicia, Vaggie a veces no podía evitar sentirse intimidada al verlo de esa forma

Él con una media sonrisa le preguntó-¿Qué tratas de decirme exactamente?

Ella mantuvo la mirada con su padre, debajo de la mesa ella jugueteaba inquieta con sus manos-Papá, quiero ser yo quien se ocupe de ellos...deseo poder hacer justicia por mi propia cuenta 

Lucifer parecía empezar entretenerse con esto pero, Vaggie no tardó en notar la amargura en su voz, sin embargo el no cambiaba la expresión

-Manzanita. ¡Qué cosas se te ocurren en esa cabecita tuya!-Rió-¡Si que eres de mi sangre ¿Eh? Es una locura!-Le dió un codazo suave a Lilith mirandola socarrón, quien viendo el rostro humillado de su hija percibió que sí hablaba en serio, y aparte, quería entender más de lo que ella se refería, entonces rompió su silencio con severidad hacia él-¡Lucifer!

-Pero cielo ¡¿De verdad crees que nuestra hija tiene madera para realizar tal tarea si se le diera la libertad?…-Se giró a su hija-¿Y además que razón tienes para querer hacerlo?

Charlie se tensó con la lengua enredada, con la mente divagando en busca de una respuesta que fuera efectiva para ello 

Al verla así Lucifer continuó:

-Deja esto a la muchachos de la guardia que están bien entrenados para estos casos-Dijo serio de repente-Eres la princesa del reino no tienes por que meterte o querer resolver ese tipo de problemas y, además, con anterioridad me has demostrado que no eres lo suficientemente...

-¡Yo puedo!-El golpe que Charlie propinó a la mesa con sus palmas resonó en toda la sala sobresaltando a los presentes estaba inclinada sobre la mesa de pie 

-Papá presencié el robo, la destrucción de la tienda, a las personas que salieron heridas y horrorizadas…¡Quiero ayudarlos!

-Charlotte…-Lilith le habló confundida

-¡Sé que puedo demostrarles que soy fuerte y capaz!

Como una ráfaga blanca y violenta recordó las escenas de las palabras y actitud de Charlie anoche, Vaggie lo entendió por fin, la habian subestimado, ella la subestimó y eso la lastimó, se sintió desagradable de pronto...-(Pero me enfoco tanto en protegerla que no lo ví, solo no puedo...)

La voz de Lilith irrumpió en su mente atrayendo sus oídos

-¿Charlotte entonces ese moretón en tu cara no fue por un accidente cabalgando con Vagatha ayer tal y como nos habías dicho?-Dijo Lilith entre dientes con gravedad en su palabras levantándose de la mesa-Que esa era la razón por la que ambas estaban de ese mal estado 

Lucifer ahora era quien hacía silencio odservando la escena

-¡Sí salí de aquí anoche! ¡¿Y qué!?- Respondió la princesa desafiante inclinándose hacia la reina-¡Estaba aburrida, de vivir siempre en esta prisión y simplemente me golpeé la mejilla cuando iba por las calles de Pagram y aún así estoy viva!

-¿Como sé que no se inventaron todo esto?-Cuestionó la reina mirando en hito e hito al rey y a la princesa-¡No es la primera vez que tú y tu padre se crean un jueguito para burlarse de mí!

-Vaggie me acompañó-La apuntó con los brazos como si le enseñase una obra de arte maestra-Ella puede confirmarlo 

La dama tragó saliva conmocionada con la situación pesada pero asintió-Sí mi reina eso lo puedo confirmar estuvimos presentes en el momento del crimen 

-¡¿Ves!?-Dijo satisfecha aunque Charlie al segundo quedó en blanco un momento cayendo en cuenta, para luego sonreír nerviosa de pronto-Por cierto yo fui quien la convenció de ir conmigo ella no quería así que...cualquier castigo…¡debe ser se aplicado a mi únicamente!-Volvió a poner una postura seria con esfuerzo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

-¡Muy bien! 

Las miradas de las féminas se fueron hacia el rey quién se mostraba sonriente otra vez pero esta vez con un aura de seriedad 

-Erradicare las órdenes…

Todas se asombraron, las pupilas de Vaggie se pusieron diminutos sin creérselo a diferencia de Charlie que literalmente resplandecía y a demás aplaudía emocionada 

Pero su madre le hizo cambiar de ánimo para mal quedándose pausada y viéndola con una mueca enojada 

-¡Pero Lucifer en que estás pensan-..!-Odjetó la reina contrariada sin embargo este la calló con un gesto de mano 

-Tranquila querida-Miró a su hija-Me parece excelente de que por fin tomes la iniciativa por voluntad propia de demostrar tu valía aunque…-Tomó la campanilla que tenía junto a su plato y enseguida uno de sus sirvientes ingreso a la sala, parecía algo ajetreado e incomodo, de seguro escuchó la discusión-Eres mi hija y será tu primera vez enfrentando un reto sola así que prefiero que tuvieras algo de compañía más segura en tu camino

Charlie volvió sonreir incrédula dando saltitos tanto Lilith como Vaggie no lo querían aceptar entonces la dama de compañia reaccionó a lo último que dijo su majestad dándole una palmada a la mesa-¡Yo iré con ella!

La rubia se dirigió a ella ceñuda al escucharla y se acercó-No Vaggie, No es necesario, ya te hice pasar por mucho anoche...

-Princesa es mi deber mantenerme a tu lado y ayudarte en lo que pueda- Luego se giró al rey con respeto se dió cuenta de que lo había sobresaltado hace un minuto apenada, retiró el brazo y habló:-Por supuesto...si su alteza me da el permiso de ir contigo a tu misión 

Lucifer asintió tras emitir una risa-¡Claro que sí! se que Vagatha no te será un estorbo Charlotte

Vaggie le reverencio agradecida quitandose de su asiento mientras Charlie por otro lado suspiró con pesar pero al mismo tiempo aliviada de tenerla a su lado aún, sintió nuevos ánimos tocando su puerta

-Bueno, me parece bien... Gracias papá…-También le dedicó una reverencia 

Vaggie reparó en la derrotada reina que se había a sentado otra vez, pudo comprender su enojo y claro su pesadumbre por la princesa 

-Mi reina no se angustie-Comenzó a decir, está la escucho sin tener idea en qué le diría-Dare mi vida para cuidar la de la princesa en caso de que se agraven las cosas-Le sonrió con decisión-Téngalo por seguro que será así

La reina Lilith resopló y odservo un segundo a Vaggie y luego a Charlotte que le sonrió ocultando su incomodidad 

-Muchas gracias Vagatha…Sé que así será...

…. 

A unas dos horas después del almuerzo, a unos instantes antes de que comenzara las audiencias de atención al pueblo de los reyes 

Se lograba escuchar la voz del ministro poniendo en orden a las pueblerinos afuera para dar inicio

Ambos gobernantes se ubicaron en sus grandes tronos vestidos con sus más ricas ropas y porte de poder que les representaba Lucifer se cambió el sombrerito por su corona de torres dorada claro está

La princesa y su dama de compañía estaban de pie con los mismos vestuarios que usaron para salir del castillo ayer (Fueron lavados), plantandose justo al lado de los reyes a la espera de quiénes serían los nuevos compañeros para esta misión de Charlie 

Una de las puertas de los pasillos se abrió de pronto, un guardia entró sin miedo y anunció:-Mi señor la Sargento Rosie Rosánna ha llegado a responder su llamado 

Después de él una soldado alta se surgió de la entrada, Vaggie no pudo forzar a su labios a no sonreír al verla, su mera presencia era la mejor prueba de su poderío tanto militar y mágico

Se trataba de la persona que entrenó desde muy joven a Vaggie y a Charlie (aunque luego de un par de meses está última se retiró) 

Ella hizo una reverencia ante los reyes, a la princesa y a la dama 

La dama al corresponderle sus ojos se toparon con las de ella, quien fugazmente le sonrió antes de regresar a su postura inicial y dirigirse a su líderes 

-Es un placer volverla a ver Sargento Rosie-Habló gustosa la reina 

Rosie era una mujer de figura atlética, habilidosa y peligrosa aunque por eso dejaba de lado su elegancia que también la hacía destacar, su armadura plateada adornada con líneas rojas y doradas tanto en su peto como piernas se ajustaba bien a ella sin problemas, esta vez no traía su distintivo casco que usaban lo de su estatus, por lo que su particular cabello corto grisáceo quedó a la vista y sus ojos azules profundos lleno de tranquilidad y seguridad les devolvió el saludo 

-Para mí es un gran honor siempre ver a sus altezas-Dijo con sus labios finos un poco curvados hacía arriba haciendo una leve inclinación ante ellos 

-¿A si que a quienes has elegido Sargento?-Procedió Lucifer viendo que la soldado no estaba acompañada por nadie más

-Su alteza, he elegido a los mejores soldados de su categoría que confío que harán bien su labor-Miró a la puerta y con su tono autoritario llamó-¡Soldados firmes y en fila marchen!

Al salón entraron tres soldados de notables diferencias de altura, Vaggie subió una ceja insegura, pensando que estos soldados de cual Rosie les tenía tanta confianza no fueran resultar equivocación.

Continuará...

¡Uff por fin pude terminarlo! No saben cuántas cosas reescribi pero creo valió la pena 💞   
  
✨¡No vemos en el siguiente cap! ✨


End file.
